


Say No to This

by Abagel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, M/M, hamilton song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagel/pseuds/Abagel
Summary: Lucifer at home working late while his family is out. Dean decides to show up.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer was piled in work, he typed as fast as his fingers could, his eyes were strained and hurt from staring so long at the screen and he could feel his muscles cramping up and begging for a break. At least it was quiet, he thought. With his family out for vacation, something he would kill to join but he needed to work. If he didn’t then he might as well be throwing out all of his past efforts. Everything was going fine and smoothly like clockwork, maybe he would have some time later to relax. Until he heard the doorbell. Of course, Lucifer went to answer it; which he wished he had never done. Opening in, he gasped at the sight.

A young man dressed in jeans and jacket. Dark blonde hair - almost brown - stood up straight, tanned skin was decorated in black and blue bruises and freckles, he was a little shorter then him, two green eyes shined pitifully as one of them were black ringed and red. Shame and guilt was written all over the stranger's face, as he was committing a crime...

“Are you alright?” Lucifer asked worriedly. “Do you need the police?”

The man shook his head. “No, no, no. I . . .” He bit his bottom lip for a moment, folding his arms for comfort. “I’m sorry to be bothering you but you were the closest house around and I just needed…”

Lucifer smiled warmly, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “It’s okay, you can tell me.”

“My husband,” the guy released a tense breath before looking down, “he’s been . . . mistreating me. Abusing me, cheating on me. He’s been gone for longer than he ever has been and . . . I’m scared! It’s so pathic of me to rely on someone who makes me miserable, but I have nothing and I don’t know how to go on . . .”

“Hey, it’s okay. Do you have any place to stay?”

“A friend of mine has a place not to far from here,” the man sniffled, tears leaking from his eyes.

Lucifer gave a bright smile. “That’s good. I can give you some money to get back on your feet.”

The man smiled back. But there was something that wasn’t right about it . . . Lucifer couldn’t put his finger on it. There was something fake behind those doey eyes. Whatever it was, he shrugged it off and drove the man to his friends place. They had small talk over on the way. Lucifer learned that his name was Dean, he was an aquarius, and that he loved pie. Arriving to the place, Lucifer walked Dean to the entrance and watched as he unlocked the door.

“Thank you so much for your help,” Dean said, sounding grateful and looking at him like he was his savior.

“It’s no problem, but you’ll have to excuse me. I have lots of work to get back to-”

Blue eyes bulged, Lucifer too shocked at the events turns. A moment ago, Dean was standing innocently at a safe distant but now his arms were wrapped around Lucifer’s neck and moving his lips talentedly against his. And instead of pushing him away, instead of doing what a married man should, he let Dean continue to thoroughly kiss him. When they parted for air, they were both panting and looking in each others eyes. There was another red flag right there was all the sadness highlighting his eyes was replaced with lust. Dean pushed his body against Lucifer’s, his eyes flickered back down to lips as if he already missed them, their noses touched and each breath could be felt on the others.

“Please stay. . .” Dean whispered in a desperate voice.

Something must have been turned off in Lucifer’s brain because he obeyed the plead.

In the morning everything hit Lucifer like a cold bucket of water. He bolted up right from the warm body, almost squeaking as he realized they were both naked, and in no time flat he left Dean all alone. Shaking all the way home and his guilt making him sweat. When he came home, he took a long shower and changed clothes. Work was the last thing on his mind . . . and it looked like it was gonna be the last thing on his mind for a long time. Because not even two days later, Dean showed up on his doorstep.

For all those sane people out there, let me tell you, Lucifer really wanted to push the man away and shut the door. But the way he looked was so . . . enticing, alluring, too unfair; should be illegal. Before he could control it, Dean showed up every now and again. And each time, Lucifer let him in and took him in bed. He never questioned why Dean always came back and maybe he should’ve. Maybe he would’ve seen it coming.

He heard an all too familiar doorbell. Like the bozo that he was, Lucifer answered it. Sure enough Dean was there but so was someone else. Lucifer knew him, he was a co-worker of his. Alastair Damoon. The man always had a douche vibe and a grin that made anyone want to punch him.

“Lucifer, so nice to see you,” He said through a charming smile. “You’ve already meet my husband.”

Lucifer mouth dropped open. As all the pieces fitting together, he couldn’t believe he was this stupid to fall for such a dumb trap. Dean frowned, hugging himself again. Turns out Alastair was more of a hands on man, he frowned and roughly grabbed Dean by the waist and pulled him too close for comfort. Lucifer could hear a faint wince but Dean did nothing, things might’ve gone uglier if he did.

“Might we come in?”

Lucifer scowled, glaring daggers. “I think you can tell me what you want just where you are.”

Alastair chuckled. “Fine, hard way it is. See, Lucifer, I don’t like it when people touch my things. Last time I checked,” His free hand grabbed Dean’s left hand and held it up to show off a wedding ring, “Dean’s my husband. But don’t get your knickers in a bunch, I have an offer.”

“Do tell,” Lucifer grunted out.

“You can continue seeing my whore husband if the price is right.”

“If I don’t want to do either?”

“Then I’ll tell your wife,” Alastair grinned. Lucifer paled, any form of argument dieing in his mouth. Letting go of Dean and he pushed him into Lucifer then turned spun around on his heels. “I’ll be waiting in the car.”

Lucifer held onto Dean’s shoulders, holding him place, his anger about erupt. Dean had the look of pure fear and shame, like a dog looked at its owner when their being scolded. He would never admit it but Lucifer had never felt this . . . betrayed? Funny coming from the guy cheating on his wife multiple times and not even feeling guilty.

“Please don’t get mad,” Dean whispered.

“Don’t get mad?” Lucifer echoed. “This could ruin my marriage, this could my whole dignity, my reputation. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“I didn’t have a choice!”

“No one makes us do anything,” Lucifer hissed. Shoving Dean away from him, he was surprised to see tears, he sneered anyway. “Tell your husband that I’ll send a check next week.”

Dean hung his head in shame, something that he could do so nicely now a days, and walked back to Alastairs car. Who was smirking and grinning like a snake. Dean slide into the car and avoided eye contact. However Alastair wanted something more, he grabbed Dean’s chin and jerked it to make the poor man look at him. Dean shivered on sight, wondering how he ended up in such a bad marriage.

“Well?” Alastair impatiently said.

“He’s sending a check next week,” Dean answered in a quiet voice.

Letting go of Dean’s chin, Alastiar let out a hearty laugh. “Ha! Who knew I could use a whore like yourself for something else then stress relief?”

Dean bite his bottom lip and hugged himself.


	2. Chapter 2

http://abagel321.deviantart.com/art/Say-No-to-This-675496437

 

This is my art, I made it after I wrote the story. Please do not repost and I hope you like :3


End file.
